csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Boyd Carter
---- |zodiac = |species = Cambion ( Human, Demon) |gender = |age = 26 (Episode 1) |height = 1.80 metres |weight = 85 kilograms |hair = |eyes = |skin = |children = Josselyn Carter |ancestors = Xonathan Galanis VII (sixteenth great-grandfather) |partners = Keturah Carter |first appearance = "Fallen Devil" |latest appearance = "Fallen Devil" |tpb = tpb}} King Boyd Tychon Carter is a minor character in . Background Early life Lord Xothan's Army Physical appearance Boyd was 26 years old, 1.80 metres tall, and weighed 85 kilograms at the time of his passing. He had short light brown hair in a style similar to that of , except that his hair didn't have any waves in it. Boyd's hair was also tapered and had a low-mid fade. He had a modern handlebar moustache, a goatee, blue-grey eyes, an oval oblong shaped face, and fair skin. Though Boyd wasn't necessarily fat, he did have the appearance of a person whose family imposed a diet larger than average. He had a big and rather beefy body shape. Boyd wore a platinum with a burgundy red velvet, platinum , and ermine trim. A full length northwestern purple velvet cloak with ermine fur edges. A platinum Sovereign's Ring with burgundy rubies and purple sapphires, instead of red rubies and blue sapphires. And a full military regalia like the one worn by , only the colours were burgundy red, royal purple, desaturated purplish white, and instead of red, blue, white, and black, respectively. Boyd often carried a platinum with burgundy rubies and purple sapphires, instead of red rubies and blue sapphires. As he was three-eighths demon, there were a few oddities about his appearance that aren't found on full humans, but you'd need to look closely to be able to notice them. As he was a distant descendant of winged demons, Boyd had two small bumpy lumps where he would have had wings. He had sharper fingernails and toenails than full humans, as well as sharper teeth. Boyd had two small bumpy lumps on his head where he would have had horns, as well as a small bumpy lump where he would have had a tail. Though his voice sounded completely human, he was able to let out a growl that is said to be impossible for a full human to be able to produce. Of all the halflings and thirdlings in , Boyd is the one whose demonic features were the most visible, as he had a higher percentage of demon ancestry than the other halflings and thirdlings. Personality Relationships Queen Keturah Princess Josselyn Lord Xothan Abilities Trivia *Boyd's appearance is partially inspired by . His goatee is inspired by . And his military regalia is inspired by . However, his hair was tapered, and he had a low-mid fade whereas Prince Leopold did not. His handlebar moustache was also said to be modern. The idea was to make Boyd's style consistent with the . Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Halflings Category:Cambions Category:Young adults Category:Married Characters Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Kings Category:Past Monarchs Male Characters Protagonists